Jonah-B283
Jonah 'was a SPARTAN-III and was one of two members of an elite Special Operations squad known as Headhunters. He, along with fellow SPARTAN-III Roland, lead a semi-successful stealth attack on an unknown remote moon on which the Covenant were digging for Forerunner artifacts. Biography Induction into the Headhunters Jonah was inducted into a two-man fire team as part of the special operations program known as "Headhunters" when he met all of the necessary requirements and beyond. He was paired up with Roland because their match rating was 97.36%.'Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, Headhunters, page 161 The Infiltration Jonah and Roland were assigned to destroy six of the ten identified Covenant bases located on an unknown, remote moon. After locating a base, they gathered intel about the enemy forces and then devised a plan to destroy the base camp. Inside the base, everything went off without a hitch. As Roland placed the charges in the base's reactors, Jonah engaged and eliminated several targets in the camp barracks. Jonah used energy disruptors and flashbangs to confuse and essentially disarm the enemies. Jonah's cocky and arrogant nature showed itself, as he began taunting his enemies with a severed Elite head and laughed as he watched their anger grow. He flung the severed head at the remaining Covenant and proceeded to kill them all. As they confirmed the chargers were in place, Roland was run through with an Energy Sword from behind. His dying word was "...Clear". After a small scuffle with the Energy Sword-wielding Elite, it was revealed that this Elite was not traveling alone, and had brought five other Elites. It became apparent to Jonah that this was all a trap, and that the Covenant knew about the Headhunters. Jonah realized why his fallen friend had said "Clear". Roland had told him with his dying act that the charges were set. Jonah proceeded to mock the Elites before eventually using his final energy disruptor to disrupt the Elites' energy shields and detonating the charges. Death The Elite in charge proceeded to grab Jonah (dislocating his arm) after he used his energy disruptor, using his energy sword to slowly slice a gash into Jonah's faceplate, burning his eye in the process. Another Elite grabbed Jonah by the neck, but not before Jonah declared that his life for the six Elites' was a fair trade. "Six of you one of me...........Fair trade...." He then released his finger from the detonator, activating the explosives. Jonah, the Elites, and the Covenant camp were all vaporized.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, Headhunters, pages 191-192 Personality Jonah, as compared to his comrade, Roland, is arrogant, cocky, carefree, and what some may call immature. He feeds off the heat of battle and is known for taunting his enemies before killing them. He is known for taking his missions as some sort of fun game, and is called a sociopath by Roland because of his enjoyment of killing. Roland says the only reason he (Roland) received the active camo module was because Jonah would use it to give a Grunt a wedgie. Jonah agreed with that statement. List of appearances *Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe :*Headhunters Sources Category:Spartan-IIIs